Real  estate Mayhem
by futuremrshudson
Summary: Tara and Bobby are sent undercover to stop a couple posing as relators from kidnapping, raping and murdering more newlyweds looking for a home... can they find out whose responsible before they end up the next victims.. Now Complete x
1. Chapter 1

Tara Williams was having the day from hell; a thunderstorm was raging through DC causing a power surge throughout the city including the offices of the FBI, the result causing the whole computer system to crash and loose everyone's case notes and reports, something that had caused Randy to be like a bear with a sore head all day which was in no way helping her mood.

This was also the reason she was still stuck in the office at 10pm at night, Ted wanted her to try and recover their files, but it was no use and she wasn't getting anywhere fast. Normally Tara could do anything and find anything for anyone but not this, not with the constant thunder anyway but she was determined to sort it out.

Waiting for the latest recovery attempt to finish she stood staring out at the wind the thunder and lightning was raging outside, the rain hammered on the window, the wind was howling it was the type of night where you should be snuggled up with the person you loved but she knew in her heart this was not going to happen; she couldn't be with the man who held her heart; they worked in the same unit and due to a rather outdated policy two field agents in the same unit were not allowed to date.

She thought of how lucky Jack and Sue were due to the fact that Sue was an analyst and Jack was an agent they could be together, which was why they were currently missing from the bull-pen. They had gotten married a few days ago and were now on a four day weekend long honeymoon in Paris.

Tara remembered the way Bobby looked at the wedding, dark black suit, hair was slickly styled, crisp white shirt and a deep green tie that matched her bridesmaid dress, he looked beyond handsome and she found herself staring at him more and more as the night wore on. She could still remember the feeling she got when he placed his arms around her waist as they danced to a Mojo Gogo song.

Sure there was a way for them to date but that would mean one of them would either have to become an analyst and no longer allowed out in the field or leave the team members who were more like family than co-workers. It was unfair to ask him to do that and she couldn't imagine doing it herself. The familiar ping of a computer bought her back from her day-dream, walking over to the computer she moaned and rubbed her head, the recovery had failed again due to another power surge.

"Ah come on machine, I need sleep, it's bad enough that I'm stuck here at 10pm at night without you playing up and to top it all off I haven't had Bobby here to cheer me up with his normal charm and wit due to him giving evidence in that court case, so how about you and I work together" sighing she placed the recovery disk back in Bobby's machine and tried again

An hour later she was still trying to recover files and every-time she was getting somewhere the thunder would strike and blank screens could once again be seen around the bullpen.

"OH I GIVE UP" She yelled for the fifth time that night, only this time instead of trying 'one last time' she gathered up her belongings and headed for the parking garage. Finding her car was easy after all she was the only agent stupid enough to still be in work at 11pm, getting in she buckled up and attempted to start the engine but it just spluttered and refused

"Oh this stupid, stupid car" she said hitting the steering wheel "Come on please start, it is bad enough the computers are driving me insane without you doing it as well, please car, please start and if you do I'll buy you a new air-freshener"

As she spoke she turned the engine over once more and to her delight the car's engine purred and she headed home, but not before pressing the CD player on filling the car with the sound of MOJO GOJO her favourite band for two reasons one they were awesome and two it was going to an event where they played that had caused Bobby to kiss her for the first time, a kiss she still treasured.

Driving up the small hill to her apartment, she parked her car in her assigned parking space and went inside walking through the house she was greeted by the familiar purr of her cat Gates named after Bill Gates of course

"Hey puss, sorry I'm late, it's been a bad, bad day" She said as Gates curled her tail around her leg

Walking into the bedroom, Gates following close behind, she flicked off her shoes, changed into her favourite pyjamas and collapsed on the bed too exhausted to shower or even eat, while Gates curled up in a ball on the edge of her bed.

Within ten minutes both Gates and Tara were asleep her dreams filled with the promise that one day, hopefully soon the policy would be cancelled and she and Bobby would be together.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry guys didn't realise I posted the same chapter twice (what a donut) here you go this is the correct chapter :-)**

**Only own those you don't recognise xx **

The sound of her alarm clock the following morning came all too soon for Tara, she felt as though she had only just to gone bed not two minutes ago and now it was time to move again. Feeling the familiar brush of fur against her leg that was on top of the covers she smiled

"And a very good morning to you too Gates" she said as her cat purred "So puss you hungry cause I'm starving, let's go eat"

Hearing the word eat the cat got up from her spot on the edge of Tara's bed and headed for the kitchen, tail pointed upwards and Tara following close behind

"So what are we going to have?" she asked her beloved pet, "No ideas hey, oh well looks like I'll have to make the decisions again"

Peering inside her fridge she knew exactly what she wanted, a toasted bacon sandwich, taking out the bacon and butter from the fridge she placed them on the worktop before doing the same with the bread from the cupboard. She placed the bacon in the pan and turned on the cooker.

Her thoughts once again drifting to a certain Australian co-worker, who was probably microwaving ice-cream sandwiches about now, why she never understood, to her 'warming' an ice-cream sandwich defeated the point of having ice-cream which is supposed to be cold. A familiar furry sensation brought her back from her day-dream glancing down she realised Gates' dish was empty

"OOO Sorry puss" she said as looked at her cat's big blue eyes, stretching to the cupboard behind her she took out a can of tuna cat food and emptied it into Gates' bowl "There you go puss" she said as she stoked her cat's lovely long soft white fur

Once her bacon was exactly how she wanted it she toasted her bread and made a delicious toasted bacon sandwich, eating, she savoured every bite. Once the bacon sandwich had been demolished she strolled over to the coffee machine and poured herself a hot steaming cup of hazelnut coffee and as a treat to herself took a few chocolate chip cookies from the jar.

Walking back to her table, coffee in hand, she sat and placed her mug on the table while calling her cat who jumped on her lap and snuggled up to her. She loved nothing more in the mornings than her breakfast followed by a snug cuddle from Gates; her fur was so soft it was like velvet, crisp white velvet, Tara spoke to her cat often and this morning was no exception

"Well puss I don't know about you but I really enjoyed my breakfast, now unfortunately I have to go and fight with a computer for a few hours so I'm off for a shower, oh to have a cat's life lying around all day, no policies dictating your love life. I'm telling you Gates, you have it easy"

Her cat snuggled up to her once more rubbing her head against her chin

"Oh thanks Gates, I know you love me, but I really need to move, not that I'm in the mood to but on plus side Bobby will be with me today making me laugh and keeping me calm." she said as she picked her cat up, gave her a quick kiss to the top of her head and placed her on the floor where she quickly found a feather to play with.

Tara laughed at how her cat could become so hypnotised by a feather, moving it between her paws then pouncing on it when it moved away, shaking her head she headed for a shower hoping that the steam would give her the wake up boost the coffee had failed to give her but she desperately needed. Within an hour she had showered, dried, dressed in her favourite black trousers suit and pink shirt, sprayed deodorant, dried her hair added a thin layer of makeup.

Walking into her living room she grabbed her mobile and handbag from the sofa and headed towards the door keys and coat in hand, praying her car would start first time.

Exiting her apartment building she was pleased the thunder and lightning had stopped, there was now only a light rain fall to contend with, which should not affect her chance of getting the computer system in the bullpen to function again. Running to her car to avoid the rain, she got in a turned the key, to her amazement the car started first time.

The journey to the bull-pen was uneventful, no sirens could be heard around DC, which was a good thing, the traffic moved through at a steady pace allowing her to enjoy the journey to work and for the first time in days she felt relaxed and calm.


	3. Chapter 3

**managed to get this finished tonight so thought I may as well publish it x **

Pulling into the parking garage she exited her car and took the short elevator ride up to the bull-pen to find it once again deserted. Turning on the computers in the office she was met by the familiar box reading 'Application Error', sighing she headed for the door to check no-one could hear what she was about to say to the computers

"Ok machine's listen up! Today you are going to play nice got it! The thunder and lightning has stopped, sure there is a bit of rain in the air but you've survived worse, so stop this nonsense and just work for Auntie Tara, GOT IT!"

Shaking her head she realised that she had just told off a bunch of machines like she was their mother but to her they were her babies and normally her salvation when she needed to escape the fact that Bobby couldn't be hers or when he wasn't in the room, but lately she could quite easily throw them.

Scanning the room she worked out in what order to try and recover reports and files, she looked at each computer one by one starting with Sue's, hers could wait until later since she and Jack would be away till tomorrow which meant so could Jack's.

Moving her eyes to Bobby's she realised he would indeed need his today, he wasn't in court testifying he would be back in the office, smiling at the thought she made her way over to his screen and settled in his chair, revelling in the fact that the subtle hint of his Tropical Delight aftershave could be detected in the seat.

Placing in the recovery disc she typed furiously for a few minutes before relaxing back in his chair, the familiar daydream of his kiss taking her over once more, she was so caught up in her daydream she didn't notice the tall muscular frame of her Australian co-worker until he walked right up to her and tweaked her nose with his hand bringing her back from her little trip

"Bobby, Um, HI"

"Hi, where were you? It must have been nice wherever it was I was saying good morning and calling your name for a few minutes before you rejoined us"

"Sorry I was um thinking that's all"

"So how is the recovery of files going?"

"Don't ask I was here till 11pm last night and got no-where, so I've just started again"

"Awe and you chose to do mine first, thanks love" he said placing a hand around her shoulders in that way he normally did that made her heart stop

"Well kind of, I was working my way around the room and since Jack and Sue are still away I started with yours because yours was next in line" she replied her voice slightly shaking due to his arm still around her shoulders

"So Shelia do you want a coffee?"

"Sure, but I'll make it, hydraulic fluid tasting coffee and bacon sandwiches do not mix. Please do not touch the computer, not any part of it or I will be forced to hurt you"

"Are you trying to say that I not only make lousy coffee but also am useless with computers" he replied trying to look upset and hurt, but failing miserably due to the laughter in his eyes

Placing her hand on his chest she tapped it twice and replied "Well if the cap fits"

Smiling she walked over to the coffee machine 'Tara you need to calm yourself, stop flirting, stop touching him and keep breathing' she spoke to herself.

"Tara this machine has got funny writing on it" he called as she poured the coffee

"Bloody hell, not again" she cursed as she walked over to it, seeing the message 'recovery programme successful' on the screen she wacked him hard on the arm

"Very funny" she said as she ejected the disk, "For that you can do my reports while I finish doing this"

"Whoo hoo, but no worries Shelia, you know I'd do anything for you" he replied with a wink

Her breath stopped in her throat once more, if only that were true she thought quietly to herself as she made her way towards Myles' desk, half an hour later his computer was up and running again. By 10am all computers in the bullpen were playing nicely and Tara was feeling, more like her old self again.

Around 10:30 Lucy and Myles made their way into the bullpen, they knew Lucy was in a meeting all morning but why was Myles late

"Nice of you to show up" Bobby said teasingly

"Bobby do not start I have had the night and morning from hell" Myles snapped

"OOOOO what's wrong? Were sir's eggs not runny enough at breakfast?" he added in his posh voice

"If you must know my car was smashed into last night and that idiot Randy is being..."

"Difficult and he has been all morning, between grumbling at the amount of stickies we use and expense forms, well let's just say it's a good job I am not issued with a weapon because I would have shot him" Lucy added "Speaking of which I only told him I was nipping out for two minutes so I better get back"

"See you later Lucy" they all called as she left

"Luce, please try not to kill Randy, I want the pleasure of doing that in a bloody coo" Myles added

"Myles and I also have to vanish we have the pleasure of interviewing a drug dealer this morning" D added and they too left the building

"So Shelia looks like it's just you and me today" Bobby said placing an arm around Tara's shoulder, "Let the hike up Paperwork Mountain commence Whoo hoo"

As he finished Ted entered the room

"Good you're both here" he said addressing Tara and Bobby "We have a new case, it's all in here" he continued handing them a file

"Young couples are being killed by a male and female posing as realtor's, so far three couples have been targeted. They meet with the realtor in a house outside the city, once the mortgage deal goes through the couple are kidnapped from the hotel and taken to the house they were supposed to be buying. They are held there for two or three days, during which the female victim is raped and tortured by the male captor while the partner is beaten to within an inch of his life, strapped to a chair and forced to watch."

"Then on the second or third day they are murdered" Bobby added

"Yes, it seems the female is killed first in front of her partner who again is forced to watch them bleed to death, before the captors turn around and murder him also"

"Nice" Tara added

-Ted nodded and continued

"We have managed to get physical evidence from the latest victims but it's not much. We believe they have been using the Reflex Hotel as a place for selecting victims. According to staff all three couples have stayed there in the weeks preceding their murder and were talking about wanting to find a house."

"Do we have any information on the killers yet?" Tara asked

"We have some very basic information. All we know is that it is a male and female believed to be in their late thirties, early forties. She seems to be the one that is finding targets and making the initial approach towards the couples. The only other thing we know is that it is definitely the same couple. In all three crime scenes a strand of hair was found near the chair where the male victim sat. Two of them were a blonde strand, the latest was a red strand, but it is from the same person we figured she had dyed her hair since the markings were identical, we believe it belongs to the female we just don't know who she is yet"

"What about the male suspect?" Tara asked

"We have physical evidence taken from the females who were raped and in all three cases the DNA matched but once again he is not on file, so we have no ideas who this guy is"

"So what we are going undercover as a couple looking for a house, hoping she approaches us"

"Exactly Bobby, but please be careful, these people are dangerous, we need to catch them before... well I think you both know the rest of that" Ted said the concern for his team members evident in his voice

"We do" they answered together

"To make it look legitimate a friend of mine, who works for a realtor, has provided me with some house-listings and tomorrow she will meet you outside the hotel to take you to a viewing"

"Whoo hoo" Bobby added sarcastically

"So here are your new identities Mr and Mrs Martin, congratulations on your wedding. You have a room reserved in the hotel where you are staying while you look for a family home. You are due to check in at 3pm so I suggest you both go home and make the necessary arrangements and once again please be careful"

"Ok" they answered as they headed out of the door and towards the parking garage

"So Shelia we'll only need one car so let's use mine"

"And what exactly is wrong with my car" she asked

"Oh let's see, one it never starts, two you drive like a grandma and three my car is bigger" he added with a wink

"I reject that my car always starts, but fine we'll use yours so how about I meet you back at my place in 30 minutes, I need to sort out someone to mind Gates"

"Deal, I'll see you there in thirty minutes"

With that the pair headed to their own cars, Bobby laughing hysterically when it took Tara a good few minutes to start her car.

**Don't forget to review xx **


	4. Chapter 4

**Here you guys another chapter: - I seem to be a roll with this one at the mo so may get it finished by next week **

**Usual disclaimers only own the victims, her sister Penny and the name of Tara's cat, which came from her love of computers xx **

**Oh my GOD I AM SO BAD AT THIS uploading thing with this story I completely missed this chapter WHAT A DINGBAT!**

this chapter should have gone up before they arrived at the hotel to start their undercover it's kind of an important one as it explains the case 

**AGAIN MY SINCERE APOLOGISE :-(**

When she had finally managed to get her car to start, Tara drove the familiar route back to her apartment, the harrowing points of the case going around her head murder, rape, torture and being forced to watch. Parking the car in its more secure spot inside her garage, rather than its assigned space, she made the short walk to her front door

Entering the apartment she was met by that familiar sensation of Gates' tail around her leg, as she picked her up for a cuddle Gates snuggled into her in the way Tara loved, looking at her cat, she began talking to her, even though many people would call her odd for doing so, to her and Gates it always seemed to make changes and transitions that little bit easier, it was just another quirk she had.

"Hey Puss, bad news, I have to go undercover for a few days which means you have to go and stay with Auntie Penny, but you need to know that this operation is very dangerous and I may not come home again."

Gates seemed to know what she was saying because right at the moment the cat snuggled her head right under Tara chin and purred ever so softly

"On the bright side though I get to be married to Bobby for a few days and who knows maybe this undercover will give me the courage to stop denying my feelings, I have to leave in about thirty minutes so how about you come keep me company while I go pack."

With her beloved cat still in her arms Tara walked into her bedroom, placing Gates on the bed she gathered a few of her belongings and clothes from her closet and drawers along with her holdall bag from the top of her closet and proceeded to pack her bag, mentally checking off each item in her head as she did.

Once her bag was ready she phoned her sister and arranged for her to watch Gates for a few days. After making sure all the doors and windows were locked in the apartment she walked into her kitchen and put a few of Gates' toys, food cans and her flea medication into a box leaving it on the table, with an instruction note for Penny outlining when the medication was needed.

Glancing at her watch she realised she still had at least fifteen minutes before Bobby would be coming to pick her up so she went into the living room with a cup of coffee in hand and Gates following her every move, sitting on her sofa she opened the case file and used the time she had to read through it and gain more information on the case

'Three young couples have been targeted by this couple and within two days of the money clearing the couple are found dead by the homeowners who own the house they were supposedly buying.

First couple Andrew and Tina Kelly both 28 years old abducted at 6am from The Reflex Hotel on October 14th, female victim was beaten and raped at least three times by an unknown male suspect, maybe even more and then stabbed in the chest; male victim was beaten badly, also stabbed, coroner discovered he had a massive head trauma from a blow to the head. Female Victim was also found to have small pinhole wounds to her back source currently unknown. Found by a Frank James, October 16th, when he returned home from a confirmed business trip it was Mr James house they were 'buying'.

Being held in a bedroom, room was cleaned, no sign of weapons or prints, only one blonde strand of hair was found, belonging to female, not the victim.

Second couple Richard and Sandra Hill, same MO, taken at 5am on 19th October, SH was raped and stabbed; RH was beaten and stabbed. DNA taken from the female indicate similar marking to that in case 1485: Murder, rape and abduction of Andrew and Tina Kelly, blonde strand of hair found showed cluster of similar markings as in case 1485. Couple again thought to be held in the bedroom but no prints or other evidence discovered. They were found by Harvey Daniels 21st October, when he returned home with his young family from their annual holiday.

Third and most recent couple was Daniel and Leanne Downs, same MO, taken 24th October. DNA taken from the female indicates similar marking to that in case 1485: Murder, rape and abduction of Andrew and Tina Kelly and case 1492 Murder, rape and abduction of Richard and Sandra Hill. Red strand of hair found showed cluster of similar markings as in case 1485 and case 1492. Couple again thought to be held in the bedroom but no prints or other evidence discovered. Found by Johnny and Rebecca Mole, 26th October, in their home when they returned from a wedding out of town.

All three couples targeted were from out of town and currently staying in the Reflex Hotel all had been heard by staff talking about wanting to buy a house, but having difficulties.

Closing the file Tara felt a mix of emotions she was angry at those doing this, sympathetic towards the poor families of the victims and those whose found the bodies and a mixture of nerves and excitement at the prospect of spending so much time with Bobby.

Sighing she leant back on the couch and waited for her 'husband' to arrive taking the time to look at another file she read all about her new life.

'Tara Martin, 33 years old, married to Bobby Martin for the past three months, currently own a home in New York but looking for property in DC. She is originally from DC her husband is from New York, moving back to DC because her mother is sick. They are currently staying at the Reflex while they search for a suitable home of their own. She is a teacher but due to recently losing a baby is taking time off from her job'

Looking at her cat that was curled in her lap she said

"So Gates I guess that's my new life for a while, if it wasn't for the fact that it was all just a lie to catch a serial killer I could get used to being married to Bobby"

Sitting back she glanced at her watch, her 'husband' should be here any time and sure enough the second she placed her head on the cushion she heard a knock at the door, getting up to open it she was greeted with the sparkly blue eyes of Bobby Manning

"Hey Wifey" he said placing an arm around her shoulder

"Hi yourself Hubby, so have you had a chance to read the case file" she asked

"Yeah, I've read it; we are going to be dealing with a right pair of charmers"

"I know and to be honest I'm a little scared, this undercover could go so wrong so quickly"

Pulling her into a hug, she snaked her arms around him breathing in the scent of his aftershave

"Don't worry Tar I'm not going to let anything happen to you, we'll get these guys well before then. I didn't let Crazy Loco hurt you, I'm not going to let these two either" he said hugging her tighter

"Thanks I appreciate that, so Bobby Martin, are you ready to start your new life?"

"With my lovely Tara at my side how could I not."

Leaning down, she gave Gates a cuddle before heading out of her apartment to Bobby's awaiting car, getting in he put on the stereo and the music shocked her

"Mr Manning since when have you liked Mojo Gogo?

"They've been kind of growing on me since that benefit, so I bought their CD, it's not great but it's not awful either, though I'm not a card carrying member of their fan club like you" he said with a wink

"I've told you I don't have a card, well not yet anyway" she added with her own wink

Singing "I've got hamsters in my heart" together they headed to The Reflex Hotel

**Please review **


	5. Chapter 5

A short thirty minutes later the 'newly married Martin's' arrived at their temporary new home, The Reflex Hotel, they walked through the elegant lobby hand in hand as she looked around the decor amazed Tara. The walls were painted in a deep cream with red and gold accents. There was a huge glass fountain in the middle of the floor with goldfish swimming in the base.

There were six doors that the couple could see one leading to the elegant dining room, one led to a glass fronted lift, one was an office, another was marked 'staff only and had a numbered keypad rather than the standard key lock, another door was marked 'SPA' and finally one was marked Function Room, through which Tara could see a huge dance-floor, several tables and a stage, the floor had a beautiful marble design and the sounds of heels clicking on it could be heard around them.

"Wow honey, this place is beautiful" Tara said remembering she was now a newlywed

"My beautiful wife deserves the best" Bobby replied kissing the top of her head

Walking up to the concierge desk Bobby greeted the tall, slim, dark haired woman

"Good Afternoon, I'm Bobby Martin, this is my wife Tara we have a reservation for a few weeks while we look for a house in the city"

"Oh yes Mr and Mrs Martin welcome to the Reflex Hotel, here are your complementary spa passes and your room key, you are in room 604 which is on the 6th floor, information regarding meals and times are in your welcome pack located in your room, if there is anything else you need to know feel free to call the desk anytime using 0 on the phone pad. If you need to use the phone to make personal calls you need to dial 9 before the number. We hope you enjoy your stay."

"Thank you" Bobby answered

With that Tara and Bobby picked up their bags, wrapped their arms around each other and headed to the elevator

"This place is amazing" Tara said

"It is beautiful and definitely the place where newlyweds should spend a few nights, maybe one day someone special will bring you back here"

"Maybe, hopefully one day soon" she added secretly hoping he would be that someone

"Oh yeah, already got someone in mind hey, maybe I should meet this guy make sure he's worthy of you, after all you deserve the best and a guy who treats you like the special lady you are" he added with that smile that made Tara go weak at the knees

Tara, you need to calm yourself, but that last thing he said, he said I deserve the best if only he knew he was the best for me, he was there when Rob and Stanley broke my heart with reassuring words and a comforting hug he's the only one I want to be with I would do anything to have him love me back as much as I love him

The sound of the ding on the elevator bought her back from her musing

"After you sweetheart" Bobby said

"Thank you honey" she replied back

Grabbing hold of his hand, together they walk to their new room. Entering Tara noticed the golden and red decor was carried on through the room. There was a huge king sized bed in the centre of the room, covered with crisp white sheets and a golden and red comforter at the base, a huge crystal chandelier hung in the middle of the room, the bathroom and shower had golden and red miniatures tiled in the centres of longer white tiles, the bathroom suit was a crisp white and had two bathrobes hanging on the door.

Walking further into the room, there was a modest sized couch, two small tables at the side of the bed each with its own small lamp; the telephone was located on the left hand side of the bed, their welcome pack was on the bed; there was also the usual wardrobes, hair-dryers, safe and mirrors located in the room. It looked like it belonged in an Indian Palace. Looking at the bed Tara went pale

Bobby noticing her discomfort at the thought of sharing the bed spoke up

"Hey it is ok I'll kip on the couch, there are enough pillows and blankets on the bed"

"Bobby you can't sleep on the sofa, I'll take the sofa, I'm smaller than you and the couch would be more comfortable for me"

"No wife of mine is kipping on the couch"

"And neither is my husband, we get through any normal day restraining ourselves I'm sure we can manage a few nights sleeping together in the same bed, I mean the bed is big enough not that I would ever take advantage, um I mean we are adults... Um you know what I mean right" Or at least I hope I can she thought to herself

"I do, you are right we are adults not teenagers I'm sure we can control ourselves."

Placing their cases on their bed, they proceeded to unpack, placing only clothes in the draws and leaving the embarrassment of underwear safely locked away in their bags.

"So, what are Mr and Mrs Martin going to get up to on their first night in a hotel?" Bobby asked

"Pardon!" Tara asked with a shocked face

"Sorry, that's not what I meant; I meant what shall we do? Do you want to go and eat? Go for a walk? Go to the bar? Go and watch the artist in the function room? Order room service? Your choice"

"Well I am feeling a bit hungry so maybe we could have a meal in the restaurant and then go and watch the singer in the lounge, but what I would really love to do first is have a shower"

"Well if that's what Mrs Martin wants, that what Mrs Martin is going to get, you go ahead and take a shower, I'll ring down and make the reservations for dinner, it's 5pm now so how about we eat at 6:30 that way we will be finished by 8pm in time to watch the artist"

"Good plan, see you in a little while"

With that Tara headed for her shower to prepare for her fake date with her fake husband. In the shower she felt relief to be away from him for a short while if only to cool herself down and stop try and stop the thoughts screaming in her head.

Standing under the warm jets of water she enjoyed the massaging sensations, only it wasn't the water she could feel it was Bobby's hands gently massaging every inch of her aching shoulder

'Tara, you have to stop thinking this way, you need to be focused on this case, he is not your husband, he is your friend, your good friend, the friend with the blue eyes that sparkle, the friend who would do anything for you, the friend you...' Shaking her head of all thoughts she shampooed and conditioned her hair, gave her legs a quick swipe with the razor and stepped out of the shower'

After drying herself she realised she had one small problem, she had left her clean underwear in her suitcase, she had no choice but to go and get them from her bag, putting on the bathrobe hanging on the door and gathering her clothes from their place on the cupboard by the sink she made her way back out of the door.

As she walked back into the room Bobby informed her dinner reservations were for 6:30pm, the show in the function room started at 8pm and that he had given Ted a quick call informing him that everything so far had gone to plan and their plans for the evening or at least he did once he stopped staring at the sight of Tara clad only in a bathrobe.

"Tara, as much as I like this outfit I do believe you are a tad under-dressed for dinner, so here's a thought, you can go with it if you want it's up to you but I think a dress maybe a better choice of dinner wear"

"Thank you for that insight into women's fashion, but I forgot to take a few items of clothing into the bathroom so had no choice but to come and get them"

"Well now that you are here do you mind getting dressed out here so I can grab a shower?"

"No not at all you go ahead"

Bobby grabbed his clothes from the bed, including his underwear and made his way to the bathroom.

Tara watched him leave the room and made her way to the bed, after choosing a plain lilac underwear set she got dressed, adding a below the knee lilac dress that was slightly flared at the bottom but no matter how hard she tried the zip was out of reach, adding tights and a pair of cream shoes to finish the outfit, hearing a knock at the door she called out

"You can come in I'm dressed"

"Wow you look lovely" he said

"Thank you, you don't look half bad yourself" and she meant it, he was dressed in a dark suit, black shoes and a deep purple shirt that only seemed to highlight his eyes

"So is Mrs Martin ready to be wined and dined by her loving husband"

"Not quite Mrs Martin needs two things, make-up and ..." she trailed off

"And what"

"It's rather embarrassing, it's my zip, I can't reach it; I need your help"

Walking over Bobby stood behind her, placing his hand on the zip he slowly did it up... Tara felt her breathing speed up as her hands came in contact with the zip slightly brushing her skin with his hand as he did it up

"Thank you" she said as his hands left her back, sitting back on the chair in front of the mirror she applied a light covering of make-up hoping that it would cover the pink tinge in her cheeks

"So you ready to go?" she asked once she was done

"I am, you ready?" to which she nodded as she collected her bag, a small wrap and together they walked out of the hotel arm in arm keeping up the facade of being newlyweds.

I could definately get used to this married life business she thought


	6. Chapter 6

**Usual disclaimers – those you recognise belong to Pax I'm just borrowing them for a short while xx I do own Sharon Marx though and the woman at the bar xx Name Pending you'll have to read on to find out ;-)**

A short walk later Bobby and Tara found themselves having to wait for the elevator, a blonde woman standing waiting with them

"Hello" she said

"Hello" Bobby and Tara answered together

"Isn't this hotel beautiful?" She asked

"It's amazing" Tara asked

"What brings you to DC?"

"We are looking for a house in the city and staying here while we look, we have recently got married, my wife's mother is sick so we wanted to buy a place closer to her, pardon my manners I'm Bobby Martin, this is my wife Tara"

"I'm Sandra Marx, I live here in the city I have been attending a conference in the room just off the door."

Tara made a mental note of her name so as to send it to Lucy for her to be checked out all the while thinking how strange it was she gave them so much information about herself

"So how long are you planning to stay?" she asked

"A few weeks, we are hoping to at least find a house we like by then, so far we are not having much luck" Tara answered

As she finished talking the elevator arrived and the three of them entered the space, seeing the opportunity Tara took out her mobile and sent the name of the woman to Lucy to check out. A short ride later they were on the ground-floor, exiting the woman turned back to them and said

"Good luck in your search, I hope your mother recovers from her illness"

"Thank you Miss Marx" Tara answered

Bobby and Tara walked through the spacious lobby and headed towards the restaurant, after giving their names and room numbers; they were seated and given menus, eventually, after much moaning from Bobby that the food available could rival that of the ladies garden club, aka the froo, froo French place, they decided two orders of chicken stir fry was a safe option.

During dinner the pair engaged in general chit-chat about finding a home soon, while looking around for a possible suspect, Bobby concentrating on a blonde woman with red highlights sat alone drinking at the bar.

Once they had finished their meals they made their way into the function room where a woman dressed in a long black dress was singing, a few couples were on the dance floor but most people were sat enjoying the show. Taking their seats they ordered some drinks, Bobby's hand constantly around Tara's waist, noticing how she was swaying slightly to the music he stop up and held out his hand as asked her to dance.

Earning a nod, he led her to the dance-floor and took her in his arms as she listened to the words expressing exactly how she felt

_**Long slow drive down an old dirt road  
you've got your hand out the window, listening to the radio  
that's where I wanna be...**_

On an old park bench in the middle of December  
Cold hard rain falling', can't find no cover  
that would be alright with me...

Hard days, good times, blue skies, dark nights  
Baby, I want you to take me ... wherever you're going to  
Maybe say that you'll save me ... a seat next to you

In the corner booth of a downtown bar, with your head on my shoulder  
Smoking' on a cheap cigar...that would be alright with me  
In the back row of a movie or a cross-town train  
I wanna hear your voice whispering my name...that's where I wanna be

Hard days, good times, blue skies, dark nights

Baby, say that you'll take me ... wherever you're going to  
Maybe say that you'll save me ... a seat next to you

Life is like a Ferris wheel, spinning' around  
When you get to the top it's hard to look down  
Just hang on ... we'll make it through  
Save me ... a seat next to you

When you get to the gates and the angels sing  
Go to that place where the church bells ring  
You know I'll come running' ... running' to find you

Baby, say that you'll take me ... wherever you're going to  
Maybe I want you to save me ... a seat next to you  
A seat next to you  
A seat ... next to you  
A seat ... next to you

As the song finished Bobby looked like any normal husband and leaned in to Tara, but it was more of way to talk to her silently

"Don't look round but that woman from the bar in the restaurant is now watching us from the bar in here" he whispered into her ear making it look as though he was simply kissing her neck

"Ok, do you think she could be involved, she seems to be watching and following us, perhaps we should head to the bar and start talking about finding a house see what happens"

After agreeing the pair made their way to the bar standing in a place where the woman would hear them. Standing at the bar they ordered two glasses of wine and talked hoping the woman would approach them

"I don't know baby, there was something about that house we saw this morning that didn't feel right. I'm beginning to think that we are not meant to find our own home here in DC, we have already looked at ten and had no luck" Tara said, tears in her eyes to look genuine

Pulling her into a hug and placing a small kiss on her head Bobby replied

"Sweetheart, I know there is a house out there somewhere for us I don't care if it takes years I will find you your perfect house, we have the money to do it, all it takes it time but we will get there eventually Ok"

Tara looked up and noticed that the woman seemed to be incredibly interested in what they were talking about, giving Bobby a wide eyed look, he continued their conversation

"I may be worth looking into our finances; maybe we can up the budget a bit more and give us more of a wider range."

"Ok, but I don't think we should spend too much, the amount we have at the moment is enough, plus if we can afford more we are going to need it to make it our own, I'm just getting frustrated at the constant hunting. I want to be settled somewhere in case something happens to mom" Tara added

"I know you do baby and I know you are getting frustrated not being able to find the house but we will, I love you so much I would do anything to make you happy"

Not getting a reaction from the woman apart from the intent listen, Tara gave Bobby a wink as an indication to leave

"I love you too Darling so what do you say about you and I carrying this conversation on in our room and you can show me exactly what you can do to make me happy" Tara said with a wink to her husband

"My, My Mrs Tara Martin you certainly know how to make your husband want to leave a bar"

And together they exited the room arm in arm. After a short elevator ride they were back in their room and free to be themselves a frustrated pair of agents due to the fact that their suspect hadn't taken the bait

"Maybe she is innocent and just liked the food and singer" Tara said

"I don't think we can rule her out quite yet Tara, she did seem to be interested in what we were talking about, maybe she is just biding her time, I think we should see if she is around tomorrow and try again"

"You're right" Tara added yawning "Sorry, it's been a long few days, with the computer problems last night and being in the office early this morning to try again I'm really tired, I'm going go to sleep I hope you don't mind"

"No of course not I'm going to turn in myself it has been a long few days" he replied as they got in to their bed, each of them firmly sticking to their own side

"Goodnight Tara"

"Goodnight Bobby"

And with that the couple dropped off, both of them getting the best night sleep they had, had in a long time, not quite knowing if it was due to stress of the last few days or the fact that they were sleeping next to the person who held their hearts.

**The song is 'A Seat Next To You' sung by Bon Jovi**

**Written by Jon Bon Jovi, Hilary Lee Lindsey and Richie S. Sambora **

**I DO NOT OWN THE SONG OR BAND (damn it, I wish though) **

**I hope the song fits I changed it twice :-( please review and let me know xx **


	7. Chapter 7

Waking up the next morning Tara couldn't help but smile as she was met but the handsome face of her co-worker, though still frustrated at the fact she felt as though she had only slept for minutes and not hours as indicated on the clock.

During the night she had moved slightly closer to him and was now facing him cuddling her pillow, she couldn't help but smile as she watched the grin develop on his face obviously enjoying whatever filled his dreams.

After grabbing a quick shower while he was slept, she sat back carefully on the edge of the bed so as not to wake him and picked up his laptop computer to send a message to Lucy informing her of their suspicions over the woman at the bar last night and they would inform her further when they had more information. Lucy also confirmed that Sharon Marx from the elevator was genuine and probably just being friendly.

Lucy explained that the completed background searches on the hotel employers had bought up nothing suspicious as did the checks on most of the current guest, but since they had finished checking everyone yet there was still a chance of finding something and that she would inform her or Bobby when they had more information. The DNA on the hair found at the crime scenes had not given them anything concrete so if she was a blonde or a red head she was a law abiding one.

As she exited the message she felt the bed move as Bobby stirred, looking at him she watched as he slowly opened his eyes

"Good Morning, sleepy head" she said

"Good morning. How long have you been awake?"

"Not long, about 30 minutes, I've had a shower and messaged Lucy about that woman last night; she said that so far checks on the employers and guests turned up nothing interesting and that the hair found at the crime scenes was not of anyone in the database"

"What about that Marx woman from the elevator?"

"Looks like she's genuine, So Mr Martin, you and I have an appointment with that friend of Ted's to look at a house today and not to rush you but we have to meet her in the lobby in 1 hour and I know you'll want to have breakfast first"

"I'll be ready in twenty minutes that way we can have breakfast in the dining room before meeting Carol" he added sarcastically

"That I would like to see, so carryon and I'm timing you"

With that Bobby grabbed his clothes including his underwear and headed for the shower, fifteen minutes later he emerged dressed and ready to go house hunting as soon as he could put his shoes on... Tara sat there gobsmacked as he emerged from the bathroom so quickly, convinced it was going to take him at least forty minutes to get ready especially due to the fact that he was never on time for work.

"Wow eighteen minutes I'm impressed" she said as he announced he was ready

"Hey when there is food involved I'm move like a chook being chased by a weasel"

Tara just rolled her eyes at him "Come on, let's go eat" she said

Once again with their arms around each other they headed to the dining room for breakfast, where again the woman from the bar purposely sat at the table behind them, Tara convinced she was listening to their conversation, as they ate their breakfast and talk about their upcoming viewing

"I have a good feeling about this house Honey" Bobby said

"Me too, I know I've said that about the others but this one does seem to have promise and for $500,000, it seems a good buy, plus its only fifteen minutes from mum's house which will make me more relaxed knowing I'm closer should anything happen to her"

"Sweetheart your mother is going to be fine, this is our house I know it is and if it isn't we'll keep looking, our house is out there somewhere, we have at least $600,000 to spend thanks to the money from my dad and the sale of our old house."

"It's just I never thought it would this difficult to find a home, I'm beginning to think someone up there is conspiring against us"

"No-one is conspiring against us honey, we just haven't found our dream home yet" seeing Carol outside he continued "Sweetheart, Carol is outside you ready to go?"

"Yes honey I'm ready"

"Whoo hoo, there's a first" he teased

Laughing slightly the couple got up from their table and went to look at a potential new home, glancing around to check if the woman was following them as they searched which she wasn't or at least they didn't think she was as they never saw her.

Around 4pm Bobby and Tara had arrived back at the hotel, with the idea that if the woman was in the bar or dining room Tara would be upset, to make the undercover more genuine. On entering Tara's eyes were red and Bobby was comforting her, glancing around Bobby spotted her once again sat at the bar in the dining area, Tara felt his arms around her waist as he led her to a table located directly behind the woman.

"I cannot believe the owner decided not to sell, I finally found a house I loved and they change their minds"

"Sweetheart it will be ok; Carol promised us that she would find another house"

"Not like that one, it had everything we wanted, fifteen minutes from mom's, four bedrooms, double garage, kitchen/diner, office, en suite bedroom, shower room, it was perfect" she sobbed

Bobby placed a hand under her chin, "Tara, sweetheart, we'll find a house, there is another house that Carol recommended it's only five minutes away from here which is still close to your mother, we are going to view it tomorrow, it is exactly the same layout only in a different location, I've told you we will not give up until you have the house of your dreams ok"

"OK thank you honey, I love you, you know"

"I know, I love you too sweetheart" he replied placing a light kiss to her lips which like any normal kiss between newlyweds deepened quickly only they weren't newlyweds, they were undercover agents, so full of embarrassment, quickly broke apart

Placing his head closer to her he whispered "Sorry" in her ear

To which she replied "It's ok we'll call it our Jack and Sue undercover moment" which left them both laughing.

They sat there together for a few more moments drinking the cokes they had ordered from the waiter when the woman approached them

"Excuse me, do you mind if I join you? I just need some company at the moment I've just found out my husband has filed for divorce"

"Not at all" Tara added "Please join us"

"Thank you, I'm Janice Cooper" she replied shaking their hands

"Hello, I'm Bobby Martin and this is my beautiful wife Tara"

"So do you live here in the city Janice?" Tara added

"Yes, me and my husband, well ex husband now I guess, live in a house near the GW medical centre it is a small neighbourhood, What about you? Do you live in the city?"

"We hope to, at the moment we live in New York, we are in the process of looking for a house so we can move back here, I know the area where you live it's close to where my mother lives, she is the reason we are looking for a house here, I am originally from DC, my mother is very sick so naturally I want to be close to her"

"Oh I see, so are you having any luck finding a house?"

"No, we saw a house we loved this morning, but the owner decided not to sell, it was the first house we saw that we loved and it fell through" Tara added the tears falling again to look genuine "Sorry, it's just I really need to be close to my mom I couldn't bear the thought of her dying alone in a home while I'm miles away"

"I understand that, I don't know if this will help, but I work in real-estate, if you wanted to widen your search I'd be happy to show you a few houses, if you give me an estimate of your budget and what it is you're looking for I'm sure together we could find a house"

"Really" Tara added excitedly "What do you think honey?"

"It couldn't hurt to broaden our search, I'm sure Carol wouldn't mind and if it brings your beautiful smile back I'll do whatever it takes" he replied placing a kiss to her cheek

"In that case, Janice, we would love it if you helped us find a home" Tara added excitedly

"OK, so I just need a few details, budget, location, features,"

"Well it has to be in DC hopefully not too far from Sand's Care Home for the Elderly, as that is where my mother is, we need at least three or four bedrooms, parking for two cars and an office for Bobby as he works from home, we have a budget of up to $600,000" Tara added as Janice made 'notes' on her pad

"Well I don't think that should be too hard, I'm sure there is a house in DC that fits that description, I'll go back to the office now and get back in touch with you in the morning and as I'm currently staying here in the hotel I'm sure finding you will be easy"

"Thank you Janice and thank you for bringing this beautiful smile back to my wife"

"It's my pleasure, see you soon" with that Janice got up from the table and walked towards the exit

"I think we may have found our girl" Tara added looking at Bobby

"I think you are right, so shall we go update the team"

Nodding the two of them headed back to their room where Bobby updated the team as Tara relaxed on the sofa with a movie.

"I've updated the team and Ted informed me he doesn't want us making the arrest, he thinks it maybe too risky if she is not the one we are looking for, we are to contact the team when we have more details so the team can make the arrest"

"Ok, so do you want to eat at the restaurant again or order room service?"

"Room service, tonight I think, I feel like just relaxing for a while, maybe we could take advantage of those spa passes first" Bobby suggested

"Good plan I could do with some pampering"

With that the pair changed into a more comfortable sportswear and headed for the spa.


	8. Chapter 8

**This is your last chapter for today mainly because the others are not written yet and these were**

**Next chapters after the weekend xx **

Tara entered the spa room while Bobby headed for the pool to swim a few laps, after changing into a bathrobe and giving her name to the clerk, she led in her to the massage room.

"Please Mrs Martin; take a seat on the chair, your masseuse Joyce will be with you shortly" the slim, dark haired woman informed her

"Thank you" she answered as she sat on the chair, within a few moments a woman in her mid thirties entered the room

"Good afternoon Mrs Martin, my name is Joyce and I will be giving you your treatments today"

"Good afternoon Joyce, and please call me Tara"

"Very well, so Tara what can I do for you today?"

"Um, I don't know, maybe a full massage and a facial"

"Ok, first of all I need you to tell me if you have any allergies I need to be aware of"

"No, none"

"OK, well if you would like to remove your robe and lie under the sheet with your head in the hole I'll start with your massage"

"Ok" Tara replied and she carried out what Joyce instructed her to do

As Tara laid on the bed the masseuse put a drop of lavender oil in her hand and began massaging away every ache and pain Tara had including those she wasn't even aware she had. Tara felt more relaxed than she had felt in a long time as Joyce run her hands over her back, neck, shoulder, calves and feet, closing her eyes she relaxed into the experience. A blissful forty minutes later Joyce informed that the back was finished and she could turn over.

"I don't think I can move" Tara commented

"You would be surprised the amount of people who say that" Joyce laughed

Laughing with her Tara managed to gain enough strength to turn over and lie on her back.

"Ok Tara I'm going to start at your feet, most people do find this a bit ticklish just to warn you"

"Ok" Tara added weakly due to the sheer relaxation she felt at this moment, but that turned to a little laugh as she felt Joyce's oil hands massaging her feet. Another blissful forty minutes later Joyce moved on to her facial, placing a warm cloth on her face she spoke to Tara

"Mrs Martin, I'm going to leave this on your face for a few minutes to open your pores while I wash my hands"

"OK" Tara voice muffled under the cloth

Tara just lay there, the feel of the soft, warm cloth on her face felt heavenly, after a few more moments of bliss she heard the click of the door and the squeak of shoes on the vinyl floor, before once again the cloth was removed and she opened her eyes to see Joyce putting a cleanser on to some cotton wool to begin the facial. A further twenty minutes later the facial was complete

"There you go Tara all done, now lie there for a few moments otherwise you may get giddy from lying down so long and when you do feel ready to sit up please do it slowly"

"Ok Joyce and thank you that was amazingly heavenly and relaxing, just what I needed after the day I've had"

"Oh really, anything I can help with, especially if it's a problem with the hotel"

"No, not the hotel, my husband and I are looking for a house in DC, we are from New York you see, well anyway we have been looking for a few weeks and having no luck until this morning, we went to see a house and loved it, but unfortunately the owner decided not to sell. I got really upset, as once again the Gods seemed to be against us"

"Oh what rotten luck" Joyce replied placing a hand on Tara's who had somehow managed to find the energy to sit up "obviously that house wasn't meant for you, I'm sure your dream home is out there somewhere waiting to be discovered, you just need a little faith"

"You sound just like my Bobby when you say that"

"Sounds like a smart man"

"Hey can be on some days; just don't let him near a computer, a car or allow him to make you coffee, the only words I can use to describe his concoctions is battery acid, not tasty"

Laughing the two of them headed out of the massage room and went their separate ways Joyce to a small office and Tara to the changing rooms, after reading a message from Bobby that he had gone back up to the room she headed for the elevator, walking into their room a few minutes later.

"Wow that massage and facial was just what I needed" Tara added as she flopped on the bed, grateful that Bobby was sat on the side closest to the window and she only needed to walk a few feet "How was your swim, dear?"

"Great thanks Shelia, the only problem now is I really don't have the strength to move" he replied sinking further into the pillows

"OH I know that feeling, that Joyce in the spa deserves a medal of some sort. I'm telling you she could work miracles, maybe we should hire her for the office help chill Myles and Randy out when their being difficult"

"Good thinking Shelia, once this case is over maybe we should make her an offer"

Lying there a few more hours the two of them finally mustered the energy to move but only far enough to reach the phone to order two steak dinners from room service for their evening meals. It took even more strength for Bobby to answer the door forty minutes later when their meals arrived

"Dinner is served" he gestured to Tara as the porter entered.

Their meal was finished not long after and as previously agreed they settled on the sofa and watched a film. During the movie Tara had moved closer to Bobby and was now lying with her head on the back of the sofa very close to his, her eyes closing slowly as the fatigue combined with the lavender from the massage kicked in, seeing her close her eyes Bobby placed his arm around her shoulders pulling her into his chest, feeling more relaxed than she had in days her eyes closed and she fell into a dream filled sleep.

**Please review xx and yes it is written as Tara's POV there is a reason for that which will become clear as we progress through x **


	9. Chapter 9

Waking the following morning, after again what only felt like minutes, Tara felt the effects of sleeping all night on the couch, but that fact that Bobby was her pillow made the pain and discomfort worthwhile. Sliding his arm slowly from around her waist she stood up in a swift movement so as not to wake him, which to her surprise she managed to do.

Glancing at the clock on the wall behind her she noticed it was only 7am

"Argh" she moaned "Oh well now I'm up I may as well head for the shower" so grabbing her clothes from the closet and underwear from her bag she made her way to the bathroom. Standing under the hot steam from the water she felt her muscles relax once more, well apart from that stubborn one at the base of her neck which no amount of steam was going to shift any time soon.

After what felt like mere minutes but according to her watch was in fact close to twenty she got out, wrapped the towel around her body and carried on with her normal morning routine, minus feeding Gates of course, she brushed her teeth, dried and styled her hair, dried herself, re-wrapped the towel around her, applied a thin layer of make-up, got dressed and headed out of the bathroom, stopping suddenly in the door way when she caught sight of Bobby dressed only in a pair of navy blue boxer-shorts.

"Um sorry, I forgot you were here, I thought you were still asleep" she said the embarrassment clear on her face and in her voice "I'll give you a moment! Be back in a while! Let me know when you're done! Um sorry! Again! Sorry!"

Totally flustered she stepped back into the bathroom, but not before taking a sly glance at the toned muscles in his body and mouthing "WOW" silently to herself as she shut the door. It was not two minutes later that she heard the tap, opening the door slowly she was somewhat relived and disappointed that he had put on a shirt.

"Hey Shelia sorry to disturb you after your little shock" he said with a wink, "But if you are finished can I use the shower?"

"Oh yeah sure" she said exiting the room trying really hard to stem the pink tinge she could feel creeping in her cheeks. Sitting on the edge of the bed she gave herself a mental telling off

'Great job Tar, what is he going to think of you know, oh you idiot it was bad enough you walked in on him while he was half naked but then you talk like a jabbering idiot the second you see him and what was with the WOW as you closed the door. You really need to focus your mind on the case not his eyes! His baby blue eyes! And that body WOW! What a body. TARA FOCUS! You have a case.'

As she finished her little pep talk the object of her affections walked casually back into the room as if nothing had happened

"So Shelia you ready for breakfast?"

"Yeah sure, but before we go I really want to apologise for walking in on you as you were changing. It's just I was doing my normal getting ready routine and I forgot where I was so I just opened the door"

"Tara its ok, accidents happen it is not like you did it on purpose, or did you" he asked with that teasing grin that made Tara speechless

'Actually I did, Tara stop thinking those thoughts' unable to talk she smiled at him and shook her head and together they headed down to the dining room for breakfast.

Once they had decided what to have from the vast breakfast buffet that was available, they quickly scanned the room for Janice, but saw no sign of her, choosing a table they sat and ate hoping she would eventually show up and not five minutes she approached their table and sat down smiling widely

"Good Morning, I have exciting news for you two" she said walking up to them

"A very good morning to you too, Janice! What is your news?" Bobby questioned

"I found a house that I think you will love" she said handing them a house-listing

"Well it looks beautiful" Tara added

"It is, it has four bedrooms including an ensuite master bedroom, a huge garage with room for at least two cars if not more, an attic conversion which is being used as a double office, a walk-through kitchen/diner, spacious living room, patio garden in the front, grass garden to the back, newly decorated so it will only need personal touches, it's only a short 10 minute walk from the home your mother is in and it can be yours for $590,000."

"Wow, Honey this house sounds perfect it has everything we want, it close to mom, it's in our budget, is there any chance we can view this house today?" Tara said excitedly

"You can, there is one small problem you need to be aware of though. There are four other couples wanting this house, so if you want it you really need to decide, and place an offer today or it could very well be snapped up" Janice added

"OK, can we go know?" Tara asked

"Yes"

"Ok let's go come on Honey, I'm ready" Tara said excitedly, convinced Janice was their suspect

"Whoo hoo, twice in two days, you wanna stop shocking me like that honey" Bobby teased

With a whack to his arm, the three of them made the short ten minute car journey to the house. On arriving Tara realised the pictures did not do this place justice it really was breathtaking

The house was located in a small cul-de-sac, painted with white crisp stone walls, off road parking, huge double, maybe even triple, garage, porch, patio garden to the front and huge bay windows could be seen from the outside it could easily be a family home.

"Wow Honey, if the inside is anywhere as nice as the outside we need to make a bid and fast" Bobby said

"I know baby it is gorgeous"

Walking through the spacious house, Tara could see why someone wanted to live here it really was breath-taking, each room more beautiful than the previous one.

"I love it" Tara added when the tour was over "Please baby, please can we make a bid on this house"

"Seeing that gorgeous smile come back how could we not" Bobby answered

Tara forgetting for a small second that this was all an act jumped into his arms, wrapped her legs around him and began placing kisses all over his face while saying

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you" before realising that not only did they have company but also he was her co-worker not her husband and gently stood back on the floor, trying hard not to look embarrassed "UM sorry, it is just we have looked so hard for a house like this" She added

"I understand, so do you want to make a bid, the current bid is $589,000, so if you want to be successful you will need to top that"

"OK," and after discussing it with 'her husband' she spoke up again, "We'll put in an offer of $595,000" Tara added, which was the amount Uncle Sam had agreed to,

"Very well Mr and Mrs Martin, I'll head back to the office and discuss this offer with the seller and I'll meet you back at the hotel at say 6ish with an answer"

"Thank you Janice, really thank you" Tara said

With that the three of them separated Janice towards her office, while Bobby and Tara headed for the hotel, to up-date the team on their progress

**PLease review xxxx **


	10. Chapter 10

**this one was finished as well so here you go **

Walking into their hotel room once more, Tara called Lucy and informed them about Janice, what had happened during the viewing and what the next move was going to be.

"So Tar, what do you want to do with the rest of the afternoon?"

"Actually I was thinking of going for another massage, sleeping on the couch last night did not help the muscles in my neck, the one at the base has been killing me all day"

"Oh Ok, you carry on, I think I might go for another swim in the hotel pool" Bobby replied

"OK so we'll go to the spa for a bit and then come back here to change ready for our meeting with Janice" Tara stated

"That sound like a plan" he replied, slapping his hands together, the pair left their hotel room once more and made their way to the ground-floor where the spa and pool were located, keeping up the facade of newlyweds Bobby placed a delicate kiss on Tara's lips and said

"Enjoy your massage sweetheart and maybe if you're good to me later I'll treat you to dinner"

"Oh I think I can manage that, enjoy your swim darling, I'll meet you here in a couple of hours" she replied with her own kiss to his cheek

Tara changed into the wrap the masseur had handed her and climbed on to the table, a few minutes later Joyce the masseur from yesterday entered the room and recognised her

"Mrs Martin, sorry Tara, didn't expect to see you in here so soon"

"Neither did I, but I fell asleep on the couch during a movie last night and that muscle on the base of my neck has been killing me all day, any chance you could try and sort it for me"

"Well I'll certainly try" she replied "So lavender or jasmine oil today?"

"Jasmine I think, that lavender made me so tired last night, Bobby has agreed to treat me to dinner tonight and I don't want to be falling asleep in my soup" she replied laughing

Joyce poured a little jasmine oil on to her hands and began massaging the base of Tara's neck, she moaned in pleasure as she hit the exact spot where the tension was. A blissful forty minutes later Joyce had finished

"There you go Mrs Martin, how is feeling now any better

Rolling her neck and not feeling any pain or stiffness Tara smiled "Wow Joyce you really are a miracle worker, that feel so much better, Thank you"

"No problem Tara, can't have you walking around in pain now can we? Is there anything else for you today?"

"No thanks Joyce I think I may take advantage of the steam room for a bit while Bobby swims the channel, I tell you if he could grow gills and a tail he would"

"A real water baby is he?"

"Yes, he lives in the pool we have at our house in New York, I don't know how he going to cope without one in the new house"

"Oh I was going to ask you how the house-hunting was going. Have you had any luck in your search today?"

"We have, we were at the bar yesterday when this very nice dark haired lady, Janice Cooper, came up to us, she was feeling a bit down and I think just wanted company so we started talking and it turns out she works in real-estate and offered to help us look for a home, and this morning she stated she found one she thought we might like so we went to view it."

"Really! Where?"

"About ten minutes from here, it has everything we wanted and its only ten minutes from my mom's house, we are her in a little while so she can inform us whether our bid is successful"

"Well congratulations, I know how hard finding the perfect house can be"

"It has been trying, oh well I better let you get back to your clients whereas I have an appointment with some steam"

"Good luck with everything dear"

"Thank you Joyce"

With that Tara exited the massage room and stepped into the steam room where only ten minutes later she exited it was far too warm and sweaty in there to stay longer. Glancing at her watch she realised she only had ten minutes before Bobby would be finished so she headed for the changing room, emerging a few minutes later to her awaiting husband

"Hey baby how was the massage?" he asked greeting her with a kiss

"Heavenly, just what my aching shoulders and neck needed", she replied, "What about the swim?"

"Great, just what I needed"

Together the pair headed back to their room and dropped off their swim wear and changed into more appropriate dinner wear, ten minutes later they were in the bar waiting for Janice.

A few moments later she arrived at their table smiling widely

"Good evening, I have great news for you two; your offer has been accepted, the house is yours if you want it"

"Really" Tara replied excitedly "of course we want it, baby we have our house''

"Well then providing all is in order with the finance it's yours all you have to do is pop by tomorrow so we can finalise all the details and transfer the funds"

"Thank you Janice, thank you so much, you have no idea how happy I am right now" Tara said with the same excitement

"You are very welcome, but there is no need to thank me I was just doing my job, so I'll see you tomorrow to sign the papers"

"Definitely" Bobby answered shaking her hand

As he let go she walked away,

"Well I guess this confirms she is our girl, there is no way a normal house-sale would go through that quickly, we need to go and fill in the team so they can move on Janice" Bobby whispered

"I agree, let's go" she replied

And together they made the familiar journey back to the room where Tara called Lucy, using her mobile and the built in silencer on the speaker which enabled both Bobby and Tara to hear but no-one else

"Hey Luce, it's me"

"Hey guys any news?"

"Yes, we got the house, we have to meet Janice at the address tomorrow to finalise the deal. So did you find anything interesting about her?" Bobby replied

"Yes, on the surface she seems legitimate, stable upbringing, good family background and good education but she has debts of over $240,000 that we could find, we've managed to match the DNA thanks to those papers of hers you sent, the hair found at the crime scene definitely belongs to her"

"Well no wonder she wants money and sales" Tara added, "So what is going to happen tomorrow"

"Tara, Crash, its Jack, Myles, D and I are going to be the ones who meet Janice at the house, you two need to stay well hidden, no popping out for dinner, no ordering room service after 12pm, nothing because if she sees that you are still in the hotel she may strike early, we'll get in contact with you once the arrest is made, but just encase something goes wrong there is a tracker in the bag Ted gave you, so if you can, hide it on you that way we'll find where you are"

"Ok, thanks Jack, so we'll speak to you tomorrow"

"That you will and please be very careful"

With that they hung up the phone and decided to go and have dinner in the restaurant, followed by a quick dance in the function room before retreating back to their room noticing Janice was no-where to be found that night

"So looks like tomorrow we'll be getting divorced" Bobby joked as they sat on the bed

"Looks like it, this marriage has been kind of fun though and that house really was beautiful"

"It was, well good night Tara" he said placing a kiss on her cheeks

"Good night" She replied, and then somehow their lips were together in a passionate kiss, neither one of them knowing how it happened and neither one of them caring, smiling they drifted off to a dream filled with the same type of kisses, where no policies existed and they could just be together.

**Is everything going to go well in the morning review and find out :-)**


	11. Chapter 11

Tara woke up, after another night's sleep that felt like mere minutes, to find a blurred figure standing over her bed, due to the sunlight she couldn't see who it was but knowing it could only be Bobby she said

"Good morning"

A woman's voice answered her "Good morning Mrs Martin, you and I are going on a little journey but don't worry hubby's coming to, but first you need to sleep" and with that she stabbed Tara in the arm with a needle containing the same anaesthetic used to put patients to sleep before they are operated on

Coming around Tara found herself tied to a bed in a large room, a room she recognised from the house yesterday, trying to move she felt the sting of something in her back but didn't know what it was. Looking down she noticed how she was wearing just her bra and pyjama bottoms, her top had been removed.

Allowing her dazed eyes to come into focus she looked around the room and saw Bobby sat on a chair, a huge lump covering his eye, bruises on his face, cuts on his lips, heavy chains around his hands, feet and waist, his top had also been removed. Seeing him sat there his chair facing in her direction she instantly knew what was happening Janice had struck before the team had a chance to get her.

Ignoring the raging pain in her back she struggled to try and get free but had no luck, the more she struggled the more she felt the pain in her back and the tighter the grip became around her hands and feet, she stopped moving suddenly when she heard a man's voice

"Sweetheart I suggest you stop struggling, there is no way you are moving your legs are chained to the bed as are your hands" the voice sneered

"Where am I? Who are you?" she asked

Walking up to her the man hit her full in the face with the paddle he had in his hand leaving an angry red mark on her cheek and a cut to her lip

"Never mind who I am, but you will get to know me in the biblical sense very soon; all we are waiting for is lover-boy over there to wake up"

Looking over towards Bobby again she realised he was still unconscious and as much as thought of him staying unconscious made her die inside, she prayed he would stay that way, she had read the case file, she was well aware of what was going to happen to her once he woke but tried her hardest to put that thought out of her head, failing miserably, truth was it hadn't really left since she heard the word raped at the briefing with Ted.

"Stop looking at him, he's not going to save you know" he spat again hitting her hard in the face once again, leaving more angry bruises on her face and lips

"The next time you look this knife is going straight through your little heart got it"

Tara nodded and moved her gaze towards the ceiling where she remained focused for who knows how long. It was only the moans of pain coming from the man she loved that caused her gaze to drop to him

"I warned you" he spat and lunged at her stabbing her in the side causing her to scream out in pain, Bobby angrily watching not able to do anything to stop it.

"Just teasing sweetheart" he whispered "Can't go killing you before we get better acquainted now can I? Wonder what hubby would do if I were to kiss you? OI mate watch this, this is just a taste of what this gorgeous creature is going to have to go through" as he finished he forced his lips on Tara, ramming his tongue into her mouth as he kissed her.

"Get off her" Bobby yelled trying his hardest to move but unable to due to the chains around his body and the chair

Getting back up off Tara, she turned slightly and threw up over the edge of the bed due to the force and taste of the man holding them

"My my Mate I can see why you married her what a woman, let's hope she's more willing in the next few hours or it will be you who pays, isn't that right sugar?" he said

"Oh that's right baby" a woman's voice came

Tara couldn't believe it when the woman came into view, she was expecting to see Janice only it wasn't her, it was someone else, someone Tara knew and that was the biggest shock of all.

**Please review xx I have the biggest part of this story completed xx I only have the last chapter to write xx will be posting one or two chapters a day once I've checked them over xxx **

**Considering I wasn't really happy with this story at the start I seemed to be getting it through it quicker than all the others**


	12. Chapter 12

**There is a little bit of swearing and a lot of violence in this chapter just to warn you...We should be safe with the T rating though because it's not strong language xx **

**and things are going to get alot worse before they get better**

Tara blinked convinced the effect of the beatings and whatever was in the needle was causing her eyes to play tricks on her. Looking blankly at the face she couldn't believe it, it really was Joyce the masseur, the woman who had relaxed her, the woman she confided in and that was what shocked her the most, the fact that Tara had dropped her guard with her and she trusted her.

"What wrong Mrs Martin, a little surprised to see me" she asked whacking Tara with the paddle in her stab wound causing her to scream in pain

"No screaming dear, for that you must be punished and if you scream again the punishment will occur again GOT IT" she said slapping Tara with the paddle across her face once more, and even though she tried not scream she failed and yelled out in pain, the force of the paddle causing at least another two or three of her teeth to fall out and drop down her throat

Chocking slightly Tara coughed and spluttered, this only seemed to fuel the anger she saw in Joyce's eyes which were now raging and staring heatedly into hers

"I warned you, now stop screaming" she barked as she bent over a picked up a thick chain covered in sharp points and hit Tara in the stab wound again leaving small pin hole wounds all over her the bare flesh of her stomach, this time however Tara managed to bite down just in time on her already swollen, bloodied, bruised cut lip and stopped herself screaming.

All the while Bobby was forced to watch the woman he loved being beaten and attacked by this psycho bitch not that he wanted to but the force of the man's hands grabbing his hair made it hard to move his head.

"Much better sweetie" she replied again "Now I suppose you are wondering what is going on? Well sit comfortably" she said laughing "And I'll begin, but not before this" She barked and stabbed Tara hard in her upper left arm "That's just a warning as to what will happen if you scream or make a noise while I'm talking" she breathed in her face

"Well it all started when that bitch Janice stole my husband and my home. You see I was a happily married woman until she helped us buy a house, I befriended her, we went out to dinner, to the movies and how does she repay me by jumping into bed with my husband. That will really wind you up I can tell you, imagine coming home and finding Bobby over there in bed with some bimbo. What would you do?" she asked looking at Tara, who refused to answer knowing full well what would happen if she spoke

"ANSWER ME!" Joyce snapped "WHAT WOULD YOU DO IF YOU FOUND BOBBY SHAGGING SOME BIMBO IN YOUR BED?"

"I would be really angry and throw him out" Tara responded weakly

"My, My throw him out, that's crap, don't you know revenge is a much better way of dealing with cheating scum, so that is what I did I plotted my revenge, with a little help from Marty over there, you see Marty is..., Tell you what why don't you tell our guests who are" she said looking at him

"Me, I'm the cheating cow's husband, I was married to Janice, happily married or so I thought, until one day the lovely Joyce here informed me of what was going on between the two of them and how she wanted revenge and boy did I want to help, so we came up with a plan, why don't you tell them that plan sweetheart"

"Ok I will" she replied brashly "We decided to frame the bitch for murder, get her executed, most murderers receive the death penalty especially if they are multiple murders. Turned out it was easy to do. She turned up in the hotel where I worked one day and even had the cheek to come to my spa for treatment. So I decided to play all nicely, nicely, I got on with my job, I gave her the treatment all the while plotting how to get revenge"

Turning her head she noticed Tara was failing to listen due as a result of the blood she was losing and the lack of food and water so whacked her across her stomach with the chain to wake her up

"Oi! I'm talking to you listen up or hubby over there will be dead by the time I finish this sentence"

"OK I'm listening" Tara answered weakly yet quickly

Earning her another hard thrash across her stab wound

"Don't answer back" she snapped

Tara didn't move or answer her this time

"Good nice to see you are a quick learner, now where was I? Revenge, while I massaged her she told me how she had lined up few new clients here in the hotel. She was so bloody smug and then it hit me, I knew all about her huge debts and with a job like hers that gives her access to people's money I formulated a plan."

"What did you do?" Bobby stupidly asked as the FBI agent in him took over, angry at his interruption the anger boiled inside Joyce and she lunged at him with chain she was holding pressing it into the bare skin on his chest effectively holding him still as she spoke

"This is for interrupting me" she spat, as in the same instance the knife Marty was holding came in hard contact with his right side, Tara lying helplessly watching the whole thing

"BOBBY!" she screamed as she saw the knife puncture his skin

Slinking into the chair Bobby lost consciousness, as a result of the attack

"Damn it, now we are going to have to wait until he wakes up" Marty spat "Why couldn't he just keep his mouth shut!"

Walking over to Tara, Joyce punched her in the eye, "That was for that stupid husband of yours ruining this moment" swinging at her again with the chain across her stomach she spat "This is for screaming when I told you not to and finally this, well this is because you can't be trusted" she spat as she stabbed her with the needle again, as the room spun Tara stared at Bobby, his blurry, bloodied face the last thing she saw as everything went black and she slipped into unconsciousness.

**Bobby, Bobby, Bobby tut tut tut xxx **

**Please review x**

**So did you work out our mysterious woman xx xx will they be found alive that's for me to know and you to find out xx **


	13. Chapter 13

Tara woke groggily after her latest black-out and tried to move again, forgetting for a moment where she was, the realisation soon kicking back in when she felt the pain through her body from the beatings and the stab wounds not forgetting the sharp pain scraping the skin on her back, she wanted to scream out in pain, she wanted to be sick, she wanted to cry but most of all she wanted Bobby to hold her and get them out of this nightmare.

She mentally scolded herself, how could she get it so wrong? All this time and it was Joyce, the woman she confided in, the woman who massaged her aching muscles, all this time it was her. She and Bobby were just pawns in her sick little game to get revenge on the woman her husband had an affair with. Gazing down towards her legs she needed to know, she didn't want to know but she needed too, she found her pants still on.

"Thank God" she whispered to herself

She didn't know if she was relieved or not to find she hadn't been raped yet, she knew it was coming, Marty had practically told her; so what he was waiting for, her to wake up! Bobby to wake up! Yes that's it the male is forced to watch as his wife is beaten, raped and finally murdered by stabbing or strangulation.

She tried to speak to him to see if he was awake but due to the combination of no food and water for at least 12 hours, not that she had any concept of what day or time it was, she had no idea how long she was unconscious for, nothing came from her mouth.

She tried clearing her throat to see if that would help and managed a hoarse whisper "Bobby" she called hoping he could hear her

"Tar" the hoarse, Australian drawl of her partner questioned "are...you...ok?" he breathing laboured due to his wounds and concussion

"I think so" she replied her voice slowly making its way back to normal

"Are...You...In...Pain?" he asked breathlessly

"My face and mouth are really sore, most of my teeth are broken, my ribs are cracked I think, I have a stab wounds on my waist and arm and something is scratching my back when I try to move. Are you ok?"

"Not really, my head hurts, the room is spinning Tar and I feel si..." he voice trailed off and Tara knew that was not a good sign

"Bobby" she cried "Bobby, please you need to wake up, I need you, please Bobby, please wake up" but there was nothing, nothing making any noise, not outside, not inside, she couldn't hear anything except her own muffled breathing as she cried uncontrollably, every sob and breath making her insides and outsides sting.

Lying there, staring at the ceiling encase Joyce or Marty walked in and caught her watching him, she made a decision, if she and Bobby got out of here alive, she was going to talk to Ted, to see if there was another way they could date. This undercover had taught her one thing, life was short and at any moment at any time things could change rapidly.

Turning her head slightly towards him she noticed he was once slumped in the chair, staring at him she knew he was the one for her and if there was no way they could date and remain on the same team, she was going to transfer, she didn't want to leave her FBI family but if it meant being with Bobby she was willing to make the sacrifice. Closing her eyes she drifted back into the blackness as she lost consciousness once again.

**Please review x**


	14. Chapter 14

**Time to learn more about the little revenge plot xx this changed so many times x **

Tara had no idea how long she was unconscious for this time, but she did know one thing it was no longer just her and Bobby in the room

"Welcome back sweetheart" she recognised Marty's voice

"So are you two going to let me finish my revenge story?" Joyce spat, which Bobby and Tara just their heads in answers

"Fine I'll continue but I swear if either one of you makes a noise, I'll stab you instantly, there will be no more of these nice beatings it will be a knife straight through the heart, is that understood" she warned

Nodding their heads in agreement Joyce finished explaining her way of getting revenge

"We came up with the idea to frame Janice for murder; it really was easy, by coming into my salon it gave me access to her DNA or at least her hair, so as I massaged her neck Ooops a few pieces of her hair got stuck to my bracelet or gloves and then I had the evidence to set her up." She laughed as she finished all the time twirling the knife between her fingers as she spoke

Tara just stared blindly at her, this woman was sick, no not sick unstable, mentally unstable, she murdered six people because she wanted revenge on her husband's lover, surely taking him to the cleaners would be a better and more productive choice.

"Once we had the evidence, we had to find a way of framing her and setting up the murders and we did that in the same we I did with you, I got to know the females, befriended them, made them trust me, discovered their plight, reassured them. It's amazing what people will tell you when they are relaxed after a massage."

She stopped talking a looked at Bobby and Tara again ensuring they were listening, satisfied she continued

"When I discovered the type of house the couple wanted, I explained to Janice that I had 'friends' who I knew would be away for a few weeks and who wanted to sell their house, of course these friends had no idea their homes were for sale, but Marty dealt with the lack of documentation didn't you?"

"I did, you see I too worked in real-estate, so I made a few house listings for Janice to take couples to, which was the easy part, the hardest part was arranging viewings and getting keys, but a few intrusions while the homes were empty soon fixed that. Did you know people always leave spare keys on their key-rack? So I took them, got copies made and as soon as I knew the couple would be away from their homes, with Joyce's help of course, I informed Janice they could view the house" Marty added

"Once I knew the visits were over I would talk to the female and find out how their search was going, and when I knew they had met with Janice and found a home they loved, that made the plan all that more easy to execute. I would get in contact with Marty and he would make it look like the deals went through all the more quickly. Why don't you continue Marty!"

"I would contact Janice to inform her that her clients were successful, of course they were flipping successful they were the only ones involved, I arranged it so that we would meet at the house the following day to sign papers and formulate the deal."

"But Janice would never get the chance, for you see after finding out their room numbers in the hotel I would gain access knock out the hubby, inject the female with hospital anaesthetic, which I managed to get hold of thanks to my sister being a stupid easy to convince bitch, and bring them to the house they were supposed to be buying." She continued, all the while checking Bobby and Tara were listening

"I would explain to Janice that the couple had to reschedule their visits since they had to go out of town for a few days and with us kidnapping them, she believed me since they were no longer around the hotel. Now comes the fun part, the set up and murders" She added excitedly, laughing before continuing

"We would tie the female to the bed, tie the male to a chair and beat the crap out of them, stab them a few times, basically torture and have fun with them and as Marty was so helpful it was agreed that he too could pick a punishment and he choose to rape the female" She laughed

"Every woman needs good seeing to every now and then, keeps the bitches in line, shows them whose boss"

"Once he had finished having his fun, we stabbed the females while holding the males head forcing him to watch as his wife slowly bled to death all the while he was pleading for us to help her, once she was dead we stabbed in him and together we watched him slowly bleed to death smiling at the thought that the plan was nearly complete"

"As soon as the couple were dead, we ensured the set up was complete by placing a strand of Janice's hair from Joyce's collection to the room, we knew our fingerprints wouldn't be anywhere as we constantly wore gloves."

"The next part was the discovery of the bodies by the poor people whose house the couple were buying. We hid in the bushes outside the homes and smiled as we heard the screams, knowing very well the police and the Feds would be searching we carried out two more murders setting Janice up each time, but revelling in the fact that since Janice and Marty are both law abiding DNA matches would be difficult. Now since you have both listened intently and kept quiet I am going to give you the opportunity to ask one question each"

"What happened to the money from the house sales?" Bobby asked

"In a bank account we set up in Janice's name, couldn't have us doing all the work and her getting the rewards now could we. Tara your question"

"Whose house are we in?"

"That's the beauty of this, it is my house, it really is up for sale so when Janice comes here to meet you later after Marty explained that the paperwork was delayed for a while and of course there was the message from you two saying you needed to reschedule due to your mother taking a turn for the worse, she will find you and call the feds who will arrive, arrest her for questioning, match her DNA with the other murders and revenge will be mine" Joyce added with a toe curling cackle

"Now then, we still have some time so I think one of you can stay awake alone with your thoughts while the other can sleep" Marty spat while hitting Bobby across the head causing him to black out once more, while Joyce left the room emerging a few seconds later whispering something in his ear

"Well we've kept you here for two lovely days, Joyce has just discovered that our house money is in the bank account we set up, so I am going to arrange it for Janice to come tomorrow so I suggest you take a last look at poor hubby over there because very soon it will be good night Vienna" Marty spat towards Tara

"Please, you don't have to do this; I know this was all Joyce's idea just let us go" Tara begged tears streaming down her face

"No chance sweetheart, not until that bitch is in the gas chamber for what she did to me. Now you lie there nice and quietly while we wait for lover boy to wake up so he can watch the little show you and I are going to put on for him" and with a laugh as he pushed on the wound on her side making her back dig further into whatever was underneath her

"See you soon for our bit of fun" he laughed as he left the pair alone

**Please review x **


	15. Chapter 15

**WARNING: - THERE IS MENTION OF TARA BEING RAPED IN THIS SECTION: - I DON'T METION THE DETAILS OF THE RAPE JUST GAVE THE INCLINATION...**

**THE THOUGHTS OF TARA'S ARE WHAT I MADE UP AND IF ANYONE HAS BEEN THROUGH THIS I APOLOGISE IF IT BRINGS BACK ANY MEMORIES OR IF I DIDN'T DO WHAT YOU FELT JUSTICE. **

Tara lay quietly on the bed, afraid to move her gaze encase they were watching her. Every part of her body hurt, even the smallest tasks like breathing hurt, she had no idea how long she lay there. All she thought about was that as soon as Bobby woke up Marty was going to attack her and take away a piece of her she was saving for her wedding night, a gift she was hoping to save for Bobby.

Not knowing what to do to or how to stop it, she let out all the pain and frustration and sobbed uncontrollably for a few moments before she heard a voice

"Tara sweetheart please don't cry" came the voice of her partner

"Bobby" she pleaded silently

"I know sweetheart, but I'm ok, I'm trying to make out like I'm unconscious whenever he comes in the room because I know what he's going to do to you. I read the file I know what's coming and I don't want to see you go through that; I feel helpless and frustrated that I'm powerless to help you. But I want to promise you this, if you let me I will be there for you when we get from here, I'll support you however I can. I'll be there in the hospital, the police-station; I'll help you through the sleepless nights, I'll let you scream, punch, kick, hit, hold on to me whatever it takes I'll be at your side"

"Bobby, please we both know we are not getting out of here alive"

"Sweetheart, the team will be looking for us, they will find us before it is too late"

"Promise"

"I promise sweetheart and I know I can't move to help you, but when he's doing what he does, look at me, focus on me, don't look at him unless he forces you too"

"Ok I will, Bobby I need to tell you this, I need you to know encase anything happens and we don't get out of here"

"What, but we will get from here"

"I love you, I've always loved you"

"I love you too Tara, with all my heart"

"Awe wasn't that a touching moment" the snarly voice of Joyce said "Hey Marty, did you hear that then the lovely couple said I love you, it's sickening"

"I know Joyce it was beautiful, too bad it's the last thing either one of them are going to hear" Marty said walking into the room when he saw that Joyce was standing behind Bobby and he knew it was his turn to inflict punishment on Tara

"So are you ready sweetheart?"

Tara didn't answer she just gazed into Bobby's eyes which true to his word were focused on her. Marty moved over to her and slowly slid off the pyjama pants she was wearing along with the bottom of her underwear set, straightening back up he unzipped and lowered his own trousers and underwear before holding back her arms and forcing himself on her as Bobby, whose head was being held in her direction by Joyce, was forced to watch the woman he loved being violated, she knew there was no point struggling it would only make him worse instead she gazed at Bobby and tried to block it out.

True to his and her words their gazes never left each other, not until Marty forced her face towards his own and once again he forced his lips on hers ramming his tongue further and further passed her clenched teeth and down her throat. The forced and weight of his body making whatever was on the bed digging into her back go in further and further.

A few moments later he was off her standing up he zipped up his trousers and was gone as if nothing had happened, leaving her lying there, tears rolling down her cheeks, her gaze turned back to Bobby who also had tears in his eyes

"I'm sorry" he mouthed causing her to breakdown completely

Tara lay on the bed unable to move, she felt dirty, angry, disgusted, violated, not worthy of life, she just wished now he would end her suffering so she didn't have to feel this way again. She needed to get out here, she needed a shower, followed by a bath, followed by another forty showers and forty baths, but knowing that this would still not make her feel clean she just lay there and sobbed. She couldn't even bear to look at the man she loved, she didn't feel worthy of his love, how could he love someone as tainted and dirty as she was, needing to block out her world she closed her eyes.

Waking what seemed a few minutes later, she thrashed as once again Marty was forcing himself on her on as Bobby was in the corner forced to watch. Holding her arms in place the thrashing stopped and eventually it was once again all over.

This routine happened twice, during the course of the next few hours. Each time Marty would rape her as Bobby watched on helplessly as the woman he loved was violated and attacked. After the last time Joyce spoke

"Well sweetheart, now that we have had our fun, it's time for you both to leave us, but we have decided to do things differently this time mix it up a bit, we are going to kill lover-boy here first and you sweetheart will be forced to watch the man you love die"

"No, please don't" Tara sobbed

Walking over to Tara, Joyce whacked her hard in the ribs again with the chain

"What did I tell you about answering me back" she hissed, causing Tara to scream out in pain

Marty who was holding a knife walked over to Bobby and stood in front of him

"Say goodbye lover-boy" he barked as he plunged the knife straight through his chest and directly into his heart

"NO!" Tara screamed as she saw the blood pour from his wound and his mouth, before he slumped forward in the chair.

**Please review **


	16. Chapter 16

Tara lay there watching the pool of blood developing on the floor, but it wasn't just anyone blood it was Bobby blood

"Your turn sweetheart" Marty hissed as he walked towards and as he raised the knife Tara prepared for the impact, only it never came

Looking up she watched as the next few moments happened in a blur, the door to the bedroom flung open, Joyce and Marty plummeted to the floor as two shots were fired and she felt the arms of someone fling around her sore body, flinching as someone placed a blanket on her, she screamed

She could hear a voice but didn't know who it belonged to so she continued to struggle, she feared it was Marty and somehow he was coming to rape her again, thrashing her body she tried to fight off the arms around her, but she recognised the voice talking her it wasn't Marty or Joyce, slowly she began to calm but kept her eyes closed

"Tara, you need to open your eyes, look at me Tara, it's me! It's Sue"

Hearing her best friend's name Tara calmed completely and blinked her eyes thankful when she saw the outline figure of Sue while Myles cut through the chains holding her to the bed

"Myles, Sue" she sobbed

"It's OK Tara we're here! It's over" she said tears in her own eyes as she helped her into her long dark coat

"Bobby, how is he? I need to see him"

She watched as Sue got up and Myles came and sat in front of her

"Tara you can't see him right now" he said, holding her arms, trying to protect her from Bobby's lifeless body on the floor as the paramedics tried to revive him

"Myles let me go" she screamed "I need to see him, I need to know he's ok" she continued and ignoring the pain she felt from her own injuries wriggled from the grip he had on her.

Sliding weakly off the bed, she saw the slump lifeless figure of Bobby lying on the floor, blood dripping from his chest wound, Jack standing looking at him unable to move the tears evident in his eyes, Sue with her arms around her husband holding him as he cried tears running down her own face, D looking at him, no-one was moving and no-one was speaking

"Why isn't anyone helping him?" she cried, "Someone please do something"

"Tara" D said calmly tears in his eyes, while helping her stand "Tara, sweetheart there is nothing we can do, he has no pulse, he's not breathing, he's gone sweetheart I'm sorry"

"NO!" she screamed as she collapsed to the floor, pulling him into her arms, wincing as his heavy figure rested on her bruised and bloodied body, she sat there and rocked back and forth pleading for him to wake up

"Bobby, please you have to wake up; you promised me you would help me through this; you promised me I wouldn't be alone; I need you Bobby please you have to wake up" wiping away her tears she gently stroked his face and placed kisses on his swollen lips "Please wake up, please don't leave me"

She sat there a few more moments holding on to him begging him to wake up while whispering 'I love you' into his ear as she held him in her arms not wanting to let him go.

Tara had no idea how long she sat there holding him in her arms, nor did she care, all she wanted was for him to open his eyes, she didn't even hear the footsteps of the coroner coming up behind her. All she felt was a hand on her aching shoulders, looking around she saw Sue crouched in front her before turning her attention back the man in her arms

"Tara, sweetheart, the coroner is here, you need to let them take him honey"

Turning her head to face her "No, I need him, he needs me, I can't let him go" she sobbed

"I know you don't want to sweetheart, but you need to, you need to go to the hospital for treatment you have an open wound on your side and pinhole wounds to your back from the nails in the bed, you need treatment sweetheart"

"Will you come with me?" she sobbed again

"Of course I will, you want be alone sweetheart I promise" Taking Tara's hands from around Bobby she continued "But first, you need to lose him go, the coroners are here they need to take him"

"Ok" she replied quietly before leaning down to his swollen, bruised face and placed one last kiss on his lips before saying her final "Goodbye"

Sue held on to Tara as she stood and led her quietly out to the waiting ambulance her arms never leaving hers. The journey to the hospital, her treatment even the first three days she spent in hospital were a complete blur, each one blending into the next, but only feeling like short minutes.

True to her word Sue never left her side, unless it was to go home and sleep while Lucy stayed with her. Sue was her strength despite the fact that she was not only dealing with her own grief, but also giving support to Jack as he grieved for his best friend.

**Ok I know you all want to kill me right now but please keep reading **

**Don't forget to review x **


	17. Chapter 17

On the morning of what Tara assumed was her fourth day in hospital, though to her she it felt more like four minutes, but according to her diary it really had been four days since Bobby was killed. Waking she found Myles and Sue sat in her room Myles had arranged it with Ted so that he would take her statement while Sue was her support. It took Tara at least five hours to give her statement, having to compose herself on a number of occasions as she relived the whole five days of the case, including the rape and Bobby's murder.

"So how did you know where to find us?" Tara questioned when she was finished

"We arrested Janice as agreed and brought her in for questioning. We tried to get in contact with you but all the phone lines were dead. Jack rang the main line to the hotel and the receptionist informed us that you had checked out and apparently left town for a few days. Jack ordered her to have someone check your room and she reported back that there were signs of a struggle and that there was a pool of blood on the bed and floor, which we know was from the head wound Bobby received when Joyce hit him before injecting him." Myles stated

Sue holding Tara's hands continued "We knew it couldn't have been Janice because she was in custody, it was during the investigation that we found out Joyce Lewis had died in a car accident 3 months ago and Georgia White who you know as Joyce had taken on her identity"

"Why did she take on her identity?"

"Because Georgia was wanted for questioning in regards to an incident in Columbia, where a man was found dead, he owned a home she wanted to buy with her husband. It is thought that since they were unsuccessful she blamed him and stabbed him. She knew we would check all employers in the hotel eventually and didn't want to risk getting caught." Myles replied

"What about the whole story of Janice having the affair?"

"That was correct" Myles answered "Janice had a one week affair with Georgia's husband; Georgia found out and kicked him out vowing to get revenge on them both. We found his body stuffed in bin bags buried at the back of their old house, the house you were held"

"What about Janice's line about getting divorced"

"That was true, only her divorce was finalised months ago, the information we found out about her having huge debts was true, she was using the divorce line as a way of getting people to sympathise with her hoping they would take pity on and let her help them find a home" Myles added

"So we really were just the victims of her need for revenge, Bobby was killed because she wanted revenge" Tara added before breaking down and sobbing into Sue's arms

The next few hours Tara tried to sleep but the nightmares about Marty holding her down and raping her were keeping her awake. Sue stayed with her the whole time, she was there as the doctors informed her that the results of the pregnancy test, AIDS test and STI tests had all come back negative, she was disease free, which did cause her to relax a bit.

Sue sat waiting in the hospital room when she came back from her painful counselling sessions were she was once again forced to relive the whole experience; she was her constant support which only made their bond grow stronger.

After five blended days in hospital Tara was allowed home. Jack and Sue had agreed to take her home from the hospital, but as they pulled up outside her apartment she got out of the car and froze not able to move

Standing in front of her Sue noticed how pale and scared she looked "Tara sweetheart are you ok?"

"No, I can't go in there; I don't want to be alone" she replied shaking and tears in her eyes

"It's ok Tara, you don't have to go in there if you don't want to, you can stay with Sue and I until you're ready to come home"

"You sure" she asked which earned a nod from both Jack and Sue, "Thank you, I'll come home after the funeral"

"Come on honey, let's get you home" Sue said helping her back into the car

Tara stayed with Jack and Sue for a further three blended days, often waking up finding Sue sleeping in the chair at the side of the bed. Sue would stay in the room with her until she fell asleep too afraid to be left alone. It also gave Tara the chance to talk about what happened and what Sue was going to do to support her through the next few months.

They spoke about what Tara was going to say at the funeral, how she was going to need Sue's help to get through it. Sue was the anchor Bobby had agreed to be and even though she was glad she wasn't going through this alone, there was always that part of her heart that wished it was Bobby.

The next few days passed in a complete blur for Tara, each one blending into what felt like short minutes, she was still trying to come to terms with the death of the man who held her heart. As promised Sue was with her every step of the way, giving her the strength she needed to speak at the funeral but if anyone was to ask her what she said she couldn't tell them. All she remembered was the way the entire team broke down as she ended with the words

"But I am not alone- You'll be forever in my heart."

After the funeral Tara had managed to find her way back to her own home and her own bed she knew she had to get back to normal, she needed to get used to being on her own again, she wanted to get back into her normal routine, working for the FBI, solving cases, putting the bad guys in jail, hanging out with Sue and Lucy, curling on the sofa with Gates but most of all she wanted to make Bobby proud of her.

Tara woke feeling more rested than she had in weeks, stretching her back as she woke; she headed towards her bathroom allowing the hot jets of steam to massage her aching muscles. Climbing out of the shower she dried, dressed, applied her make-up, fed her cat, ate a little cereal for breakfast all in a daze not really taking in her surroundings, slowly she headed for her car making the short ride to the office in a silent daze, she couldn't even handle the sound of her favourite band.

Pulling into the parking garage, she calmed herself ready to deal with her first day back at work without Bobby, pausing for a few seconds before heading inside, the tears in her eyes, stopping at the entrance she collapsed to the floor when she saw what was in front of her


	18. Chapter 18

**I think it is time I put you all out of your misery x **

Tara sat on floor shaking and trying to process what was going on, for there in front of her was Bobby Manning, but how? How was he here? He was dead, she held his bruised, bloodied, dead body in her arms as she cried and whispered she loved him. Moving from his chair Bobby was at her side in seconds, lifting her in his arms he placed her in the chair, all of it to her seeming so real.

"Tara, sweetheart what's wrong?" he asked, crouching in front of her the concern evident in his voice "Tara! Tara! Honey"

"How are you here?" she asked tears streaming down her face

"Sweetheart I drove"

"But how? You were dead, I held you when you died" she sobbed

"Sweetheart I know you were angry at me last night when you came home to a sink full of dishes and toys over the floor, but you didn't kill me, you threatened to, but you didn't carry it out, you just stormed into the bedroom and slammed the door, while informing me that I was to 'sleep on the couch'."

Tara stared at him blankly none of what he was saying making any sense

"I am really sorry sweetheart; I should have cleaned up instead of watching the hockey game. I knew you were going to be tired and grieving after spending the day at the hospital as your gran died. I even bought you some flowers, chocolate and took Harry to school and Hayley to nursery hoping to earn at least a few brownie points" he said as he held his obviously distressed wife in his arms

As she sobbed, his arms still around her, she turned her head to see the chocolate and flowers on the desk. Still confused she lifted her hand to touch him needing to know if he was indeed real, the light from her desk lamp catching the gold of her wedding band as she did.

Staring at him everything in her mind started to finally make sense, he was real, he was her husband, they had two children, the men's clothes she hadn't really noticed that morning were his, the toys in a box in her living room belonged to her children, the note she vaguely remembered reading was from him explaining he was dropping the children off and that she could relax this morning, that was her life.

Placing a tiny kiss to his lips she fell into his embrace thankful that the case, his murder, her rape, their undercover, all the computers crashing in the storm, everything up to the point when she woke that morning was nothing but a dream, a horrible, horrible dream.

**Hope you all forgive me now – why don't you review and let me know **


End file.
